myofascialfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WikiPim
< http://terror.wikia.com/wiki/suicide >; < http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/myofascial >; < http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/myofascial >; < http://myofascial.wikia.com >; < http://wikiality.wikia.com >. hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina 06:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Example for userpage to help others understand you better Dear reader, My name is Don Persina and i am a person with a disability called Myofascial Pain Syndrome (MPS). Due to this disability and problems related to that with writing and thinking about how to put into words what i want to say, it is hard for me to make long sentences and be very elaborate in my writing. If you feel my edits are not up to your standards i do understand that. But with my disability i do hope you will help me in expanding what i have started, and be patient with me. I am not here to ruin your wiki, even tough i might on occassion remove content (but not with vandalism intent). Removing things was not what i planned on doing in the first place. Can you help me put back the content which i deleted? Thanks! Beside that i have problems with writing down what i want to say, i also have problems memorizing where i have been contributing. Would you be so kind to not move pages without leaving a redirect, and to post on my talk page where you move the page towards (with hyperlink). This will help me to stay on my game with the contributions i make. Thanks for the time and patience you have with me. I appreciate every part of it. Don Persina You can now easily copy and paste this to wikis you have or are going to be editing on. I cannot edit your userpage, so you will have to do that yourself. WikiPim 08:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank You; I shall meditate on that: however, disability access is as well, a political issue, a liberty issue, regarding wikia, as well as internet, as well as physical reality. Thank You, hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina 09:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I am screenname hopiakuta , actual name DonFphrnqTaub Persina , nickname Don Persina . Dear reader, wikia visitor, I am a person with a disability called myofascial pain syndrome (MPS), or myofascial syndrome, which I have a linklist for at < http://myofascial.wikia.com/wiki/myofascial_wiki >. Due to this disability and problems related to that with writing and thinking about how to put into words what i want to say, it is difficult for me to make traditional sentences. In my case myofascial seems to manifest as including obsessive compulsive tendency, osteoarthritis symptomatology, venous anomaly, anomalous personality. If you feel my edits are not up to your standards I do understand that. But with my disability I do hope you will help me in expanding what I have started, and be patient with me. I am not here to ruin your wiki, even though I might on occassion remove content (but most often not with vandalism intent). Removing things was not what i planned on doing in the first place. Can you help me put back the content which i deleted? Thanks! Beside that I have problems with writing down what I want to say, I also have problems memorizing where i have been contributing, & occasionally confuse one wikia with another. Would you be so kind to not move pages without leaving a redirect, and to post on my talk page, discussion page, where you move the page towards (with hyperlink). This will help me to stay on my game with the contributions that I make. Thanks for the time and patience you have with me. I appreciate every part of it. Thank You, hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina 16:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) It looks good, you may even want to add: i love Red ear turtles and photography of nature's wildlife (have taken a look at your picasa pictures). Also may it be nice to chance the summening up of all the problems to a bit more commonly understandable words. I have rewritten the text. Rewritten userpage information I am DonFphrnqTaub Persina , nickname Don Persina and screenname hopiakuta Dear reader, wikia visitor, I am a person with a disability called Myofascial pain syndrome (MPS), or Myofascial syndrome, which I have a linklist for at < http://myofascial.wikia.com/wiki/myofascial_wiki >. Due to this disability and problems related to that with writing and thinking about how to put into words what i want to say, it is difficult for me to make traditional sentences. In my case Myofascial seems to manifest with other problems relating to brain problems and having difficulty controlling my hands. If you feel my edits are not up to your standards, I do understand that. But with my disability I do hope you will help me in expanding what I have started, and be patient with me. I am not here to ruin your wiki, even though I might on occassion remove content (but not with vandalism intent). Removing things was not what i planned on doing in the first place. Can you help me put back the content which i deleted? Thanks! Beside that I have problems with writing down what I want to say, I also have problems memorizing where i have been contributing & occasionally confuse one Wikia wiki with another. Would you be so kind to not move pages on which i edited without leaving a redirect, and to post on my talk/ discussion page, where you move the page towards (with hyperlink). This will help me to stay on my game with the contributions that I make. Even tough i face this many problems, i love to take pictures from nature's wildlife, have a special bond with red ear turtles (my screenname is also a species red ear turtles) and simply love to make a positive contribution to wiki's in general and this wiki specific. Thanks for the time and patience you have with me. I appreciate every part of it. Thank You, hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina Hope you like it. Btw, is that a picture of you on the picasa site? WikiPim 19:22, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Too bad no weblink in your signature. I cannot commit to these changes now. The top photograph is my younger brother; the bottom is me: thumb | 150px | right *[[]] *[[]] thumb | 150px | right * < http://terror.wikia.com/wiki/suicide > does describe my childhood; why I do believe that I am disabled; as well as my potential suicide; how Ed died in January, 2011, again, younger; how my father died in less than three months, March, 2011; my homelessness, squatting in my father's foreclosed house, poverty, desperation, occasional starvation; if I am in inappropriate housing, homicide potential. So, disability access in not a small matter for me; for me, it is truly a liberty issue. Please do read this: < http://terror.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:canada_goose_parkas >. Sorry about this, but this user was found to be spamming many wiki's on Wikia with his coats and was entirely banned and his comments removed. I cannot revive them. Generally, I feel that if someone edits my writing, it further confuses me; the only time that that does not matter is where it is designed as an article page, equivalent of mainspace of wikimedia, wiktionary, wikipedia. However, it is, already, here. Thank You for confirming what I had found via google. Please do restore these: < http://community.wikia.com/wiki/forum:strange_request >, What is there to restore? I don't see anything going missing. as well as these: < http://camerapedia.wikia.com/wiki/user:hopiakuta >, however many are there. Am i missing something? I don't see anything deleted on there too. Your userpage was never changed. When I say «delete », « restore », « revive », et cetera, I do refer to pages of « Note: You are recreating a page that was previously deleted. info », as well as discussionpages, userpages, where a template robot or a human being adds new content, replacing erased content. Thank You, hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina 20:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : Have added the comments to your questions in bold : Do you want to have help at your own home, is that what you mean with disability access? : Is there some kind of social worker nearby or some kind of outreach worker who might be able to help you? : WikiPim 18:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : As for my home, this house is my father's foreclosed house; I am, therefore, homeless, despite sleeping in a bed in a house. : As for social worker, social service, I can, & do, find those. If you read my complete list, < http://terror.wikia.com/wiki/suicide >, you can see that they have failed, beginning in the 1970's. : The reason that I put these statements on the internet, well, there are many reasons; but, one reason is that I hope to inspire someone to help, someone whom I could not find @ a local government office, nor a local nonprofit. Someone who I could not readily find in a telephone book, nor a brochure @ some community event. : As I have been going that route since the 1970's, I have decided to try a new method. : Since I have done so much of the telephone book, government, nonprofit, brochure, et al route, I need a different approach. : Since I have used the internet in so many other ways, I have decided, in recent months, to look for a solution by aggressively telling my story on as many websites as I would think might permit that. So, I have gone to every such website & published my story again & again. : It is only wikia where I could get responses, someone named Pim, you. : When I saw you comment about picasaweb, I decided to shorten, compact, my story of < http://terror.wikia.com/wiki/suicide > to one paragraph. You, Pim, are the person who reacted, showed interest, in picasaweb. : Despite the fact that you & I dispute which pages are deleted, obviously my homelessness is more important. : On that forum page I had said « Merry crapass », as that is what I feel about having such a birthdate, birthweek, as I do. « Happy birthday » is what people say; but, that does not cause happiness. Saying a word or phrase does not entirely make a concept true, real. : There has been no happy birthday, no happy year. : I do wonder what does « Pim » mean, your profession, how many languages you speak, your town, city. : When, on the internet, people delete a large portion of their name, that frequently means that they either don't want a neighbor to know what they are writing, or that they don't want us, out here, to find them, annoy them. : I guess that once one person figures such an identity, it spreads quickly. : My identity does match my identification cards. : hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina 00:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : I have added to < http://picasaweb.google.com/hopiakuta >. : hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina 07:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Dear Don Persina, :: I am saddened to hear your story. I would love to help you in one way or another, but being from the Netherlands, it's hard to do something. :: I am an outreach worker (entepreneur) and always have felt a special bond with people who have difficulties communicating. Pim is my first name. My LinkedIn profile is over here. The reason i do not use my full name over here is because of the fact that it would immediately start showing in google search results, which could cost me clients, and thus money. Maybe difficult to understand in full, but trust me, as entepreneur i am not getting paid unless i work, and need all the work i can get. Because the links outside Wikia are automatically attributed with a no index link, it's safe for me to link to my profile, not interfering with my paid for work and also not giving potential clients a different or maybe confusing view on what i do. I do hope you will respect that part and not use my sir name on Wikia. I don't want to hide anything but need to take into consideration that i have to show up as a clear identity to potential clients so they can have trust in me and want to use my services. :: That being said, i think you searching at so many websites and seeing that you believe common health care has failed to help you out, and take care of the parts where you have the greatest problems, for so many a years, that breaks my heart. :: You feeling left abandoned, alone on the world, struggling for survival, need help. :: In the Netherlands we have homeless shelters, outreach workers for homeless and such. Do you have such in your neighboorhood too? : I can help you write the things you need so the social or outreach worker can get a clear picture of what help you need and would like to have. Because the most fundamental problem why so many do not respond is in my opinion that they do not understand, and with not understanding not look beyond the initial attempt of you to contact them. : WikiPim 08:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) This morning I have added several photographs to picasaweb. : You might have misunderstood what I had attempted to say about your firstname, as well as your lastname; there are further questions: but, I want to wait until later. : Yes, there are homeless agencies here & there; but, government & corporate establishment, here & there, do not want to solve the problem. With all of modern technology, if they wanted to solve homelessness & hunger, then they would have. : Yes, I do want to read more suggestions. : Please do create a terror wikia blog for all of the writing that you want to suggest, as I have so much of what I have already created, in that location. Not that I am opposed to your doing similar on myofascial. : Please do suggest how to rephrase this proposal; help me to find whom to present it to: < http://terror.wikia.com/wiki/sunbelt_freeway >. Please do suggest various alternative titles. : Regarding the sunbelt freeway concept, as well as my personal problem, I do want to find innovative alternative persons to approach, as proceeding in tradtional format has utterly failed. : I can say your town name while hiding it: * < http://preview.tinyurl.com/7jb8wah >. : Thank You, : hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina 10:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : Most of what I had written has disappeared; there is something severely wrong with wikia. : I must rewrite several paragraphs. Virtually all of that edit is gone. : hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina 10:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Dear Don Persina, :: I have no problem with you talking about the town i am living in. It's only the problem i have with my first and last name being mentioned here because they can easily being indexed by Google and it's quite a hassle to get those results out of the indexation again. :: I will help you with rephrasing questions you might have. But for now i think it is better to focus on getting you proper help rather then focusing on some nice environment sort of petition. :: I have created a page at Help formulation. You can answer the questions on the page itself, or copy it and them to me ( ) :: WikiPim 11:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::